Against the Law
by Macx
Summary: He wanted to mess up that perfectly coiffed hair. He wanted to wrinkle the perfect lines of the perfectly fitting suit. He wanted to wipe off the mask of Suave Playboy Stark and turn it into Tony. Mere Tony. Steve/Tony


TITLE: Against the Law  
Iron Man (movie) mixed with comicverse  
AUTHOR: Macx  
RATING: PG-13  
DISCLAIMER: None of the characters belong to me, sadly. They are owned by people with a lot more money  
Author's Voice of Warning (aka Author's Note):  
English is not my first language; it's German. This is the best I can do. Any mistakes you find in here, collect them and you might win a prize The spell-checker said everything's okay, but you know how trustworthy those thingies are...  
FEEDBACK: Loved

It should be illegal.

It should be outlawed.

It should be against any law anywhere.

Steve Rogers, Captain America, was watching Tony Stark as he moved through the crowds. He was a shark in the water, smelling blood and homing in on his victims. He smiled pleasantly, made small talk and probably signed deals as he drank his champagne. It was amazing to watch him, like watching a train wreck about to happen. You couldn't look away.

That Tony looked like sex itself in his specially tailored, black suit, the crisp white shirt and the tie was hard to ignore, too. It actually helped the man in his approaches. Men and women were salivating over him.

So was Steve.

But he had what they didn't: Tony Stark in his bed as more than a one-night stand.

Women were also circling around Steve. He had politely ignored their advances, had only smiled and made senseless small talk.

He wanted to mess up that perfectly coiffed hair. He wanted to wrinkle the perfect lines of the perfectly fitting suit. He wanted to wipe off the mask of Suave Playboy Stark and turn it into Tony. Mere Tony.

Steve finally took flight and sought shelter outside. It was cooler on the wide terrace that was overlooking the massive pool area. Out here, a lot less people lingered. Some had taken a stroll down to the pool, there was a couple making out near one of the many sculptures, but it was a lot more silent. Steve enjoyed the breath of fresh air, even if it was laced with the tang of too much smoking, drinking and perfume.

Without thinking, he started to walk.

Coming to LA had been his idea. He had actually decided to accompany Tony to one of the hated fundraisers/charity events. It was for a good cause, sure, but all the money invested in this evening would have fed the orphans this was for at least three years! Steve didn't understand why they had to spend money to make money. Apparently there was a demand for glamour. Not that it had been different in his own time.

Things rarely ever changed.

Enjoying the thinning crowds, even though he had to fend off a woman paying too much attention to him – she was clearly drunk – Steve walked into the garden of the mansion. It wasn't Tony's property, as far as he understood the subject matter. It was apparently some very rich movie star. Why Tony had agreed to come and not just written a check… Steve had no idea.

He finally stopped at a rather nice statue of what looked like a futuristic horse and rotated his stiff shoulders. Give him a fight any day. He wasn't the party type. He would rather sit through a post-mission wrap-up meeting with Nick Fury than this.

There was a soft beep from his cell phone and he opened it, smiling a little.

--Stay where you are. I'm on my way— was the text message.

Glancing around Steve searched for security cameras, but he found none. Tony had probably located him by the signal of his Blackberry, a gift from Tony himself. It was an unlisted number, highly secure, according to Tony unhackable, unless you were Tony Stark it seemed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tony had noticed Steve leaving almost immediately. It was like he had his own version of a spider-sense, this one homed in on Steve Rogers. Of course he had known that Steve wasn't comfortable at these functions, but neither was he. Tony had simply more 'training'. He could fake it.

So when Steve had left he had used the Extremis to keep track of him. First with the security cameras, then through the cell phone. Finally he sent him the text message and excused himself, smiling and charming his way away and out of the house.

Steve was still where he had received the message and Tony smiled at his lover. He slipped a hand under the suit jacket, his hand warm and heavy against Steve's back.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Steve felt the other man's warmth through the thin fabric of his dress shirt. Tony looked worn. The mask was sliding off the smooth features, and underneath was the tired man who needed sleep. Steve held him, the more slender body fitting perfectly against him. He placed a light kiss against Tony's temple, earning him a soft noise of pleasure.

"Ready to go?" Steve asked softly.

"I was ready to leave the moment we arrived."

Steve smiled against the warm skin. "You held out quite well."

"Years of training."

Tony nuzzled against his neck, placing light kisses onto the sun-tanned skin. Steve moved until he could capture the tempting lips and Tony's response was quite… enthusiastic. The statue dug into his back and Steve pulled his partner even closer, trying to remember that he needed to breathe while simultaneously thinking about why he should since the kiss was like life itself.

They finally separated after a long moment of eager and incredibly hot kissing. Rogers grinned as he discovered the flush to Tony's skin and how the perfect hair was now a little more messy.

"What?" Stark demanded, brows drawing down.

"Perfection spoiled," he chuckled.

The brows stayed down and Tony shot him a dark look. Steve just grinned and messed up the hair some more.

"I like that look," he whispered into one ear.

"If anyone gets a photo of this published in a magazine…" Tony began.

"… the world will collapse in disillusionment."

Stark rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. Steve kissed his nose and pulled him away from the house. They moved around the back, almost sneaking like thieves, and were finally in the car park.

"No one but the valets around," Tony said under his breath, though Steve heard him.

The Extremis came quite in handy sometimes. Both men walked up to the valet, looking completely innocent, despite Tony's messed-up hair – which he had tried to smooth down – and were sitting in the R8 not much later. Steve felt himself relax as they pulled out onto the road and Tony's shoulders looked less tense.

"Burger?" Tony suddenly asked.

"You're paying," Steve only replied.

The answer was a wide grin and the R8 headed for the next drive-through.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Fifteen minutes later they sat in an almost deserted parking lot, eating greasy food, and drinking soft drinks. Tony was eying Steve's bag.

"No," Steve only said, taking a bite of his burger.

"Oh, please…"

"Get one of your own. You could have gotten one of your own," Steve added with a scowl. "You didn't. Live with it."

"I wanted the special."

"I'm not sharing."

"But you got a really rare one…"

The frown deepened and Steve removed the bag out of Tony's reach. "No."

"You collecting?"

"No."

"So?"

"Tony…"

"I paid for it!"

Steve rolled his eyes and fished out a plastic toy, still in its packaging. It was a race car, colored in black and bright orange and yellow. It was one of eight and the most demanded in the second batch that had just come out a week ago.

Tony had his best puppy-dog eyes on.

"Geez, Stark, grow up!" Steve groaned and tossed the toy at the man.

Tony grabbed it, smiling like a little kid.

Steve chuckled and stole Tony's fries as compensation. If the world knew that Tony Stark collected Happy Meal toy race cars… a stock crash wouldn't leave such a booming echo in the papers.


End file.
